Don't Listen to a Word I Say
by ThatKiddShania
Summary: A new country has come to the World Conference. Serbia, or, Aleksis, a shy military-wise young woman befriends Germany and basically opens up to him entirely. She brings out his playful side and makes him smile more often. But, there's something dark standing in their way; the only enemy of Serbia.


"Okay! So, now on the topic of world peace. I think all the world leaders should threaten to set off every single nuke in the world and-"

"No, Alfred, you bloody git, that is the WORST idea I've ever heard anyone come up with in all my-"

"What are you saying, Arthur? I think that's a lovely idea, da. Wouldn't you agree, Lithuania?"

"Y-yes Mr. Braginski..."

All of the countries at the World Conference began arguing at once. Arthur, Alfred and Francis were yelling, getting in each other's faces, while Antonio was holding back a ticked off Lovino from attacking a terrified, screaming Feliciano. Matthew sat in the far corner of the huge room, trying to calm everyone down and failing miserably. Ivan was harassing the Baltics, who all looked on the verge of tears. In that moment of complete chaos, a girl who looked no older than 20 entered the room. Her head was down as everyone stared in her direction, the clamor slowly halting.

The girl walked quickly to the seat marked 'Serbia'. Nobody was able to see it, but her face had turned the color of a beet. _Late for your first meeting. Good job, Serbia, good job, _she thought. The countries looked at each other hesitantly. Another girl? Really? Didn't they already have to deal with four of them, two of them being Russia's batshit-out-of-this-world-crazy sisters? This was Serbia. Everyone knew how screwed up and disorderly of a country that was.

Alfred was the first to address the girl. "Serbia! Welcome to the World Conference! I'm America, the hero!" He winked at her, causing a little whimper to escape her lips. Alfred was weirded out by her response and said, "Jeez, do you talk? Like, ever?" The girl nodded, still not looking up.

Ivan walked into the small crowd of people around her, his aura glowing slightly. "Hello little Aleksis. Remember me, da?" He smiled a little sadistically.

The girl named Aleksis screamed in fright. "Stay away from me, you creep! You aren't allowed to bug me anymore!"

All of the countries stared at Aleksis. Her large hazel eyes were clouded with terror and anger. She shook as Ivan walked over to her and reached out to pat her unruly head of hair. She reached for the knife which had always been at her side. "Don't you dare touch me, you doomba! If you come any closer, I will stab you, da?"

The countries watching looked a little confused when she seemed to switch into Russia mode. Ivan's aura disappeared and he stepped back. "I forgot, you're just like Belarus. My apologies." Aleksis spit in his direction angrily, then hid her face from the witnesses.

The countries stayed silent for just a moment longer and then went right back to what they'd been doing, arguing about world peace. Aleksis took the option to keep her mouth shut, not wishing to speak out; only wishing to get the hell out of the same room as Ivan.

The meeting seemed to drag on for ages. Alfred was, once again, arguing with Arthur about something that sounded completely irrelevant. Lovino was, again, trying to beat the hell out of a shrieking Feliciano. Aleksis swore she saw them both crying. Kiku and Yao were discussing the destructive properties of the nukes.

Aleksis continued to sit there, twiddling her thumbs, trying to pass as much time as she could. A slender, blue eyed man sat down beside her in the seat marked 'Canada'. He held a white bear close to his chest, who he talked to a little bit. He looked at her and smiled, saying a simple hello. She immediately felt anxious and asked, "A-are you going to h-hurt me?"

The man seemed shocked that she'd seen him and replied cheerfully, "Oh, no! I would never! I'm Canada. You can call me Matt, though."

Aleksis and Matthew talked for the remainder of the meaning, going unnoticed by everyone, chatting about music and family and the like. The Serb thought it was interesting that the quiet man she was speaking to was related to the obnoxious doof, Alfred. She found it hilarious that others could mix them up so easily. They were polar opposites.

When someone finally called an end to the disorganized clusterf*ck of a meeting, Aleksis bid Matthew goodbye and began to make her way out of the building. She thought to herself about everything that she'd heard. Violence to solve a peace crisis? How was that going to work? She shook her head. As she walked out the door, she felt something graze her bottom. She turned to look, and saw a man with long, wavy blond hair smiling at her in a pervy manner. She jumped back a little, restoring the distance between them as he spoke.

"Mademoiselle, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are. I'm Francis, and I represent the beautiful land of France. Can I interest you in spending some time with me?"

Aleksis stared through him in fear. Her hand rested on the trusty knife at her side. Francis' eyes shot to the miniature scabbard. Two and two finally clicked in his head, and he ran off screaming, "Please don't hurt me!"

After the strange man was out of her sight, Aleksis continued walking. Her mind was on getting a hot shower, playing with her cat and listening to music. Oh, and don't forget eating. Food sounded nice. She was jarred out of her thoughts when she walked smack dab into someone. The person was significantly larger than she, and the force of the contact knocked her onto the ground. She groaned as the hard pavement hit her back.

"Oh! Mein apologies. I didn't see you."

Aleksis looked up and saw a slightly familiar blond man. He was well built and tall, extending a hand to help her off the ground. She took it and was pulled to her feet quickly. She dusted off the back of her tight black pants and looked at the face of the man that helped her up. His blue eyes were slightly lit with concern and he raised one of his eyebrows. "I hope you're okay. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. Germany. And you are?"

It took Aleksis a moment to respond. "Oh, uh, I-I'm Serbia. Aleksis Nakov. Pleased to meet you." She pushed her bangs away from her eyes and re-adjusted her glasses.

Ludwig's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, wait, you're new to the World Conference? You're the country we've been waiting for?"

"...Da." Now Aleksis felt self-conscious. She let her hair fall back into her face.

"Were you at the meeting?"

"Yes... I was a tad late, but spent most of the time talking to America's brother," she answered, looking down, voice reflecting her lack of confidence.  
"Ah. That's probably why I didn't see you... Well, if you don't mind me asking, are you truly a girl?"

Aleksis' heart plummeted even lower. "...Yes..." She turned away, sighed and started walking away.

"Wait! Stop! I didn't mean it like that!" Ludwig yelled, trying to stop her from walking.

Aleksis ignored the German and blocked out everything around her. She felt absolutely hideous and terrible. Her head hung to the side a little, and she kept eye contact with the ground, forcing back the tears that threatened to break free. She walked for some time, and began passing by these little shops. On impulse, she looked into the window of one and stared at her reflection for a moment. She immediately regretted the decision and ran the rest of the way home.

Aleksis unlocked the door and busted into her house. She slammed it behind her and locked it. Throwing the curtains shut, she began to sob and collapsed on the couch. Did she really look like a long-haired boy? She thought for a moment and concluded that she did, which only made the tears fall faster. She buried her face into the couch cushions and stained their surface with mascara runoff. Aleksis' cat, Niki, rubbed his long, furry body on her hair. She sat up and held the cat close to her. She pet him, sobbing convulsively. "Niki, why am I cursed with this?" she wailed.


End file.
